A mute is used to lower the decibel level of a wind instrument or to modify its sound characteristics. Prior mutes have been known to generate undesirable pressure at the players lips. The purpose of this invention is to muffle the sound of a wind instrument for practicing or performing without creating any additional pressure at the players lips. This mute differs from prior art by utilizing an electric motor fan ventilation system to eliminate the problem of restricted air flow.
The shell of this mute was originally constructed out of a plastic jar which was used for food additives. The threaded rim portion of the jar has been removed and the bell of a wind instrument is inserted therein. The dimensions and appearance of the mute shell can be modified for various wind instruments, or for production reasons without departing from the concept of the invention. The single wall exterior shell of this mute differs greatly from the double wall shell practiced in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,956. This mute utilizes a cylindrical plastic container for its exterior shell which differs greatly from the conical structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,893, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,808, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,022 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,021. The mute is held firmly on the wind instrument by the bell of the instrument which presses against the acoustical foam in the mute and against the inner rim of the mute shell towards the player. The method used to attach this mute to a wind instrument differs greatly from U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,215 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,809 because this mute fits over the bell of a wind instrument which eliminates the need for mounting clips thus providing a more secure installation.